The invention of the applicant generally relates to improvements in damper systems, and in particular, to damper systems having a plurality of interconnected vanes pivotally mounted within a support frame.
Conventional damping systems typically include vanes with support or xe2x80x9ccontrolxe2x80x9d rods simply mounted in a support frame. The vanes are activated by linkage rods which are pivotally connected to the vanes by rocker brackets and trunion pivots. However, when used in dirty or dusty environments, such conventional devices usually result in unreliable and unacceptable operation because friction producing substances get between the support frame and the control rods, and between the linkage rods, trunions, and rocker brackets.
The present invention improves upon conventional damping systems by incorporating sealed bearing assemblies connected to the control rods and trunions. The sealed bearings are mechanically affixed to the associated control rods or trunions permitting the damper blades to move upon completely sealed ball or needle bearings resulting in efficient dampers that are capable of freely opening and closing regardless of the environment in which the dampers are operating.